The Day You Said Goodnight
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are neighbors and close friends who tell each other everything. What Naruto doesn't know is that Sasuke watches him every night through their bedroom windows. SasuNaru songfic.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then SasuNaru would be a canon pairing XP

A/N: This is AU and slightly angsty. Sasuke's life is a bit more depressing and he's a bit OOC, but Naruto is the same character as always. And the song is The Day You Said Goodnight by Hale, a mainstream Filipino band. Enjoy and please R&R!

_

* * *

Take me as you are_

_Push me off the road_

It was another ordinary school night. I stare out of my bedroom window at the house next to mine. I could see Naruto through his own bedroom window, sitting at his desk and scratching his head over his homework. I chuckle a little and shake my head. It was just like him to get stumped over school work. He never was the academic type anyway.

And he'll never change, that dobe.

_The sadness_

_I need this time to be with you_

I slam the door to my room, ignoring the shouts of my father, if I could call him a father. I leave the lights off and angrily kick my desk chair. My father is still shouting up the stairs, but he doesn't climb up. Tch, what a coward. Is he afraid of me or something? All he does is yell at me, yet he never lays a finger on me. I would've expected him to give me a good beating by now, but my expectations of my father are never met, whether they're negative or positive.

"Psst! Sasuke!"

_I'm freezing in the sun_

_I'm burning in the rain_

I wipe the tears that began to form in my eyes before going to my window and seeing Naruto on the other side. I give him a smile, as if nothing was wrong. The smile may seem fake, but it was somewhat real for I felt happy that Naruto was there whenever things don't go as planned, as always.

"Hey," I say with a hopefully calm voice.

"Rough day again today huh?" Naruto said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Yeah, it never changes," I say, sitting on the windowsill with a small sigh and staring at my best friend out of the corner of my eye.

_The silence_

_I'm screaming calling out your name_

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto says with his signature fox grin. "When summer comes, we'll high-tail it out of here. Just you, me, and the road in front of us."

I smile a genuine smile this time. It has always been our dream to travel, just driving down the road to God-knows-where and never looking back. And we made a promise that our dream will become a reality once we turn of age. Both of us are already of age, but that dream can not come true yet. Not until school comes to a close anyway.

"Yeah," I say, looking up at the dark sky dotted with stars. "That day will come soon enough."

_And I do reside in your light_

_Put out the fire with me and find_

Another cold night. This time however, I'm alone in the house, which I'm thankful for. It's past midnight, but I didn't feel sleepy at all. As quietly as I could, I climb out of my window and jump onto the tree that grew in between our houses. I then step onto the ledge outside of Naruto's window and peek through the glass panes.

Naruto's asleep, as he always is at this time of night. He never was an insomniac like I was, and I'm thankful for that also. Sometimes, when I'm down and feeling a little emo, I didn't want advice from Naruto or any of my other friends. Sometimes, I just wanted companionable silence and only Naruto can give me that peace when he sleeps. With any other person, it was just awkward, but with Naruto, it felt right.

I sit on the ledge, my legs swinging over the edge, and I look up at the dark sky. Every now and then, I would look back at Naruto and smile whenever he would mumble in his sleep. Sometimes, I would think that he said my name and my heart would skip a beat, but I know that I was just a close friend to him. Naruto would never see me in the way that I see him.

_Yeah, you lose the side of your circle_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye_

School was coming to a close and summer was just around the corner. We were finally graduating and it was such an exhilarating feeling, knowing that our freedom was so agonizingly close. I was happier then I usually was in the last days of school... that is, until Naruto approached me one day, his expression grim.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something," he said and I knew from his tone of voice that it was no good. "I... can't go with you on our road trip. Mom and Dad are sending me to a University next school year and this summer, they want me to attend workshops so that I would be prepared. I'm sorry Sasuke."

That was the first time Naruto had ever broke my heart.

_To be is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

I sat on the windowsill in my bedroom again, past midnight of course. I was staring into Naruto's room, my eyes well-adjusted to the dimness of the night and able to see his mop of bright yellow hair through the distance in between our houses. For the past few days, I avoided him. I don't know why. I should be happy that Naruto was going to a University, unlike me, but how come I'm not? Is it because I know that he's going without me or is it because he broke the promise that he made with me? The promise that was the most important to me?

For the first time in years, I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes.

_To me, the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight_

Another night sitting on my windowsill, staring into Naruto's room. Though I still don't know why I was avoiding him at school, I just couldn't give up this habit of mine, watching Naruto sleep as if expecting something.

But this time, the unexpected happened. I saw Naruto standing at his window, watching me and giving me a concerned expression. I stared at him, not sure how to react to this sudden change in our nightly routine. I was guessing that my mouth was hanging open in surprise because I closed it and swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling very dry.

_The calmness in your face_

_That I see through night_

Yet, he didn't look angry or sad. His face was calm, despite the concerned expression he threw at me. Then, before I knew it, Naruto was smiling at me. It was that warm smile of his that always seemed to lift my spirits every time I saw it. Again, I didn't know how to react. I still didn't react when Naruto climbed out of his window and used the tree to hop onto the ledge outside my own window.

_The warmth of your light_

_Is pressing onto us_

"I know you're pretty pissed at me," he said, still smiling that warm smile of his. "But I'm trying my hardest to change my parent's minds. You know I don't like disappointing you."

I still stared. How angelic Naruto looked in the moonlight, especially since he had that bright yellow hair and those clear blue eyes. I felt something stir inisde of me and before I couldn't even think about my actions, I grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him in close, pressing my lips onto his own pair.

The only thought on my mind now was that how sweet his lips tasted.

_You didn't ask me why_

_I never would've known_

After that night in which we shared our first kiss, we avoided each other like the plague. I didn't think that Naruto was angry at me. He never was the kind of person who would be angry with someone. He was probably just confused about me and our relationship. I kinda regret kissing him. It only made everything between us spiral out of control.

_Oblivion is falling down_

Graduation day came. After the ceremony, I stood at the school gate, waiting for Naruto for I didn't want to have any loose ends with him. I spotted him walking towards the gate with his parents, Minato and Kushina. They looked so proud of Naruto, giving him hugs and ruffling his already messy hair. It made me hesitate to approach. It made me even more insecure about my feelings towards the blond.

In the end, I couldn't face him. I just turned and walked away, like the coward I am.

_To be is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

My things were packed, the bags were in the trunk of my car, I had a tank full of gas and a wallet full of cash. I was ready for my road trip, ready to leave my life behind and make a new one for myself. No one was there to see me off, which I didn't really mind. Except, maybe...

I looked next door and see the darkened windows. The Namikaze's left for a trip a couple days ago. I watched them leave from the living room window and before he got into the car, I could've sworn that Naruto looked up at my house, as if expecting something.

_To me, the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight_

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

Oh well. I might as well hit the road since nothing here is holding me back... at least, I hoped nothing was holding me back.

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night_

_Then everything between you and me will be alright_

Damnit all! Damn everything! I can't believe this crappy car had to break down in the middle of nowhere! And not only that, my cellphone has gone dead! Oh this is a perfect way to start of my road trip. The closest town is five miles North and I have to walk all the way there to get help!

Tch. Is God telling me something? Ha, as if I believe in God. He has never answered my prayers before, so why would He start now?

"Unbelievable," I mutter, kicking the front tire before sitting on the hood of my car.

_To be is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

After who-knows-how-long, I see a car coming up the road. I jump off my own crappy car and wave my arms to get the driver's attention. And I hoped against all hope that the driver wasn't a bastard and would just drive past me like I was invisible or something.

Thank God! He stopped in front of me. I walk up to the driver's side and wait for him to roll the window down.

"Thanks for stopping..."

I let my sentence hang when I saw who was behind the wheel of the car. It was a certain blond that I have known since we were five. A certain blond who I have always watched at night through our bedroom windows. A certain blond who I am hopelessly in love with.

"Need a lift?" Naruto asked with his signature grin.

_To me, the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight_

I sat in the passenger's seat of Naruto's car. I was in complete shock and the dobe just kept grinning like an idiot. I didn't know what to say or what to do, but eventually, I found my voice.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Dude, we were planning our road trip for years," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I know every place you were going to go because I made each decision with you."

I mentally facepalmed myself. Of course he knew. He's my best friend, he knows everything about me. But there was still one more thing that I needed to get off my chest.

"Naruto... I'm sorry that I ruined our relationship," I said solemnly, hanging my head. "I don't deserve to be your best friend."

To my surprise, Naruto laughed.

_He's already taken_

_He's already taken_

"And they say I'm the dumb one," he said and I look at him to see that he was smiling softly at me. The car slowed to a stop in the middle of the road and Naruto did something that I never expected him to do. He leaned towards me and planted his lips on mine, making electric shocks go up my spine and my heart beat ten times faster then before. I couldn't even think of returning the kiss.

He then pulled away, still smiling softly and I stare at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me, yet the happiness was swelling inside me like a balloon.

_He's already taken me_

I lay on the bed in our hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. My head was resting on Naruto's lap and he was stroking my hair, a sensation that felt heavenly to me. The silence rung in our ears, but this was a better silence then the one I experienced back in my room on nights when I watch Naruto through the windows. This was a much better silence indeed.

I opened my eyes and look up at Naruto, who just smiled down at me. Something else came up in my mind and I was itching to ask him.

_He's already taken_

"What about your parents?" I asked, nervous beyond belief.

"I told them the truth," Naruto said calmly. "Apparantly, they must've known something because they practically kicked me out the door, wanting me to catch up with you before it was too late."

We both laugh. I knew that Naruto's parents were accepting, but I didn't know that they were _this_ accepting.

_He's already taken me_

I close my eyes again with a sigh and felt my whole body relax. For the first time in ages, I felt genuine exhaustion and I welcomed the sleep that was pressing onto me fast. I felt Naruto stroke my face and he spoke to me, his voice lulling me to sleep even more. It was now his turn to watch me while I sleep and before I tumbled into the darkness, he said two words that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

_The day you said goodnight_


End file.
